


Five Little Monkeys

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Children, F/M, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-11
Updated: 2009-01-11
Packaged: 2019-05-15 04:32:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14783640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: This is in the 6 Minutes Universe. Ella gets a big girl bed.





	Five Little Monkeys

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

“Five little monkeys jumping on the bed, one fell off and bumped his head. Daddy called the doctor and the doctor said, that’s what you get for jumping on the bed!”

“ELLA JOAN!”

“Yes, Daddy?”

“Are you jumping on that bed again?”

“Um...not right now, no, Daddy.”

“WERE you just jumping on that bed?”

“Um...yes, Daddy.”

“And what did Mommy and Daddy tell you about jumping on your new bed?”

“Um...that I shouldn’t do it.”

“That’s right.”

“Kay, Daddy.”

“Okay.”

“Four little monkeys jumping on the bed, one fell off and --”

“ELLA JOAN!!”

Josh appeared in his daughter’s bedroom doorway followed closely by his mother.

“Didn’t we just go over this?” Josh demanded walking into his daughter’s room.

“I didn’t jump.” Ella said shaking her head.

“It sounded like you were jumping.” Josh countered.

“It was more like a bounce, Daddy.”

“Ella, do you see how high up this bed is?” Josh asked and Ella nodded dutifully. “Do you have any idea how hurt you can get if you fall off it from jumping OR bouncing on it?”

“Um...not really, Daddy, no.”

“You don’t WANT to either. Trust me.”

“But, Daddy.” Ella said breaking out her pout and adding a lip quiver.

“Shit, she’s pouting.” Josh said softly dropping his head.

“Don’t cave, Joshua.” Anna warned. “You’re in the right, here. DON’T cave.”

“This bed is so much bouncier than my old one. My old bed didn’t bounce at all, but you got me a REALLY good bed, Daddy, and I thought it’d make you happy knowing how much I love my big girl bed.”

“Oh, she’s getting good.” Anna cooed softly.

“Not helping, Mother.”

“Sorry, honey.”

“Do YOU think it’ll make Daddy feel good if you fall off that bed and get hurt?”

“Nice tactic.” Anna softly encouraged.

“No, Daddy. I s’pose not.” Ella said dropping her gaze to the bed and sticking her bottom lip out even further.

“Okay then.” Josh nodded. “No more jumping or bouncing on the bed.”

“Yes, Daddy.”

Josh and Anna walked out of the room and into the hallway.

“She gets that bouncing thing from you, you know.” Anna said to her son. “You STILL bounce like Tigger when you get excited.”

“I don’t do it on the bed.”

“That’s not what Donna says.” Anna replied with an arched brow.

“Mother!” Josh yelped and his face turned scarlet.

“Tell me you do NOT talk to Donna about our sex life.”

“I do not talk to Donna about your sex life.” Anna laughed. “I just like to see your face.”

“Three little monkeys jumping on the bed. One fell -- oof!” Suddenly, Ella’s blood curling scream pierced the house and Josh and his mother rushed back in the room.

Ella was sitting on the floor, next to her bed and nightstand. Josh blinked once against the blood streaming down his daughter’s face and then his feet mobilized. He scooped her up and brought her right into the upstairs bathroom where his mother was already running a washcloth under cold water. He deposited Ella on the toilet and gently touched the washcloth to her head.

“I’ll go downstairs and get the first aid kit.” Anna said leaving the bathroom.

“You fell off the bed, didn’t you?” Josh asked the needless question. Ella nodded and continued crying.

“Did you hit your head on your nightstand?”

“Yes!” she screamed loudly. Josh pulled the washcloth away and winced at the size of the cut.

“Princess, I think we’re going to need to take to you to the doctor. It think you might need stitches there.”

“My head hurts!” Ella cried as Anna returned with the first aid kit and began opening a bandage for Ella’s head.

“I know, Baby Girl. That’s why Daddy didn’t want you to jump on the bed.” Josh said softly as he put the bandage over the cut on her forehead. “But Grandma Abbey says if the cut can smile at you, then it needs stitches. And now, unfortunately, I know exactly what she means.” He piled more gauze on top of the first bandage and then tape them on.

“Here, baby, here’s your Pooh Bear head.” Anna said to her granddaugther. Ella took the stuffed animal cold compress and gingerly put it against her head. Josh scooped her up and cradled her.

“Can you drive us, mom?” he asked. “I’ll sit in the back with her.”

“Of course.” Anna said. “I think we’ll be all right just taking her to Urgent Care. It doesn’t look serious enough for the ER.” The truth was, she still sometimes worried about Josh freaking out in an ER, especially GW’s, so him taking his injured daughter there, might not be the best course of action.

“Okay.” Josh nodded heading down the stairs. He laid Ella, who was still crying softly, on the couch. “Lay down for a minute, Princess, while Daddy gets his wallet and calls mommy.”

“She’s going to be mad!” Ella whined.

“She’s going to be worried.” Josh countered.

“Joshua, why don’t we take her now and you can tell Donna later. She’ll only worry.” Anna suggested.

“Because she’ll take my head off later for not calling her, first of all; secondly, she may want to meet us there. This is Donna and an injured Ella. You know how she gets when there’s something wrong with one of us. She’ll freak anyway.”

“Well, that’s true.” Anna murmured as Josh disappeared into the kitchen and she sat down to stroke her granddaughter’s hair.

When Josh returned they all loaded into the car and the trip to the Urgent Care was quick. Being the middle of a weekday, it wasn’t very busy and they got right in. As predicted, Ella needed stitches, but she was very brave for them.

“There you go!” the doctor announced. “Four whole stitches.”

“Four!” Ella yelped in horror. “That musta took up my whole head!”

“No, it didn’t, baby, look.” Josh said picking up the handheld mirror next to the doctor and showing his daughter her reflection. She studied herself carefully.

“How did this happen again?” the doctor asked turning to his chart.

“Five little monkeys.” Josh said.

“Ah. That’s what you get for jumping on the bed, Ella.” The doctor said and Ella’s jaw dropped stunned.

“Daddy!” she shrieked. “You gave him money to say that, didn’t you!”

“No.” Josh said shaking his head.

“Ella, I see dozens of kids a year come in here because of Five Little Monkeys gone wrong.” the doctor laughed. “There’s a reason you’re not allowed to jump on your bed.”

“It’s my brandy new big girl bed.” Ella argued.

“And now you have a brandy new cut on your head because of it.” the doctor replied. “The stitches will dissolve on their own, Mr. Lyman.” the doctor continued and handed Josh a prescription. “This is an antibiotic; and you, Ella, are ordered by me, the doctor, not to jump on the bed anymore.”

Josh stood up and picked Ella up.

“Come on, Baby Girl. Mommy’s meeting us at home. She’ll want to cry over you now. Thank you, doctor.”

“What about the couch, Daddy?” she asked as they left the exam room. “Can I play Five Little Monkeys on the couch? That’s not high at all.”

THE END


End file.
